The present invention relates generally to task management, and more particularly to methods, systems and computer program products for managing parallel tasks.
Modern computer systems are getting increasingly large and complex, such that these systems often contain hundreds of resources and support parallel access by a large number of users. As the number of access requests to a resource from the users grows, there is an ever-expanding workload for scheduling the parallel accesses in the computer system. If the computer system continuously receives from users a huge amount of data access requests to the resource, then the workload might be increased further and the response speed of the computer system could no longer satisfy users' requirements.